nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
George O. Rebreanu
George Octavius Rebreanu「ジョージオクタウィウスレブリヤヌ Jōji Okutauiusu Reburiyanu」 Appearance Personality History Plot Abilities & Equipment Physical Prowess *'Average Strength': *'Improved Speed': *'Improved Reflexes': *'Average Durability': *'Improved Endurance': *'Improved Pain-Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Strategist': Abilities Hellmouth「ヘルマウス Herumausu」: This power has shown itself to allow George to have the capability to devour anything his mouth comes in contact with. Upon activation, a dark-crimson aura surrounds the Vampire while his mouth opens widely, a red-tonned view of a stary night similar to the cosmos being visible. His eyes shine a bright yellow, symbolizing his temporary blindness in this state, while his nose suddenly bleeds as a way to indicate his sense of smell has been robbed, further leaving George to rely on his sheer hearing. Anything that touches this abhorrent mouth quickly desintegrates, although it only effects whatever passes through the mouth instead of desintegrated an entire object instantly, there existing no way to defend against such an attack, dodging being the only option left. George has been shown to open his mouth to certain sizes as to swallow bigger targets, despite not needing to munch on them, in fact, the Vampire's teeth also become invisible during the effect. Vampirism「バムピリス Bamupirisumu lit. Disease of the Vampire」: Being more a disease than a power itself, this term is used for people who have been transformed into Vampires by pure-blooded Vampires, the person's blood being infected by the abomination's. Even people who have died recently are capable of receiving the blood transfusion and coming back to life, although with their sane mind at risk. After the infusion, the host takes time to adapt to the Vampire's blood, gradually adapting to it over the course of three days, gaining some of their abilities as well as weaknesses with each day. It is unknown if there is a cure for this. *'Blood Draining & Possession': *'Longevity': Despite being a very recent one, as a Vampire, George is said to be capable of living many centuries without slowing down or having his body age. Supposedly, he could live up to a Millenium. Furthermore, he can endure an immense amount of time without eating any food nor drinking any water. *'High Regeneration': Being a Vampire, George has an immense rate of regeneration, capable of closing the deepest of wounds within minutes or even within seconds when he is empowered with blood. Nails, hair, skin and everything else can be regenerated, although all organs can be as well, George states the most difficult to regen are his heart and brain. Notably, if his heart is stabbed the traditional way, it may take him weeks or months to completely regen it. The only true way to end a Vampire such as George, is to expose his body completely against the sunlight. Power Level Relationships Family Magvel Alliance Battles & Events Quote Trivia *He is based off of Hisoka Morow from the Hunter x Hunter Series. *His name is shown to have three origins, George Coșbuc, Octavian Goga and Liviu Rebreanu, all of them being romanian writers who originated from Transylvania. **Notably, the place is often associated with Vampires in the english-speaking world. *Unsurprisingly, not only due to the nature of his power, George is a cannibal. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Clan Category:Brotherhood